Love Will Always Prevail: Just a Kiss
by xxPyRaxx
Summary: Set after A Winter's Kiss. It's been a week since the students returned from Christmas break and Draco hasn't seen or talked to Magnolia since their kiss by the Black Lake shore. Draco corners her in the library to ask what their relationship is.


**Series:** Love Will Always Prevail

**HP:** Just a Kiss

**Summary:** Set after _A Winter's Kiss_. It's been a week since the students returned from Christmas break and Draco hasn't seen or talked to Magnolia since their kiss by the Black Lake shore. One day, Draco corners her in the library to ask what their relationship is. You see, Draco is falling in love with her. Does Magnolia feel the same way or does she feel that the kiss was just what it was...a kiss? DracoxOFC.

**Setting:** Hogwarts Library; 4th Year, January

**Author:** xxPyRaxx

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in, around or about the _Harry Potter_ franchise; it all belongs to the wonderful and amazing J.K. Rowling. I only own the characters and plot lines you guys don't recognize or haven't thought of.

**Just a Kiss**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A WEEK AGO.**

Draco Malfoy stood on the Hogsmade Station platform with his Slytherin friends by his side. As his friends spoke to each other about their holiday and what they received for Christmas, Draco tried to make it look and sound like he was involved in the conversation but he was really scanning the platform for someone that neither his friends nor house would approve of.

All through the break, Magnolia Potter ran through his mind and dreams. Her hair as dark as raven feathers. Her smile that could light up brighter than a Lumos Maxima spell. Her laugh that rang like church bells on a wedding day. Her smell of sweet cinnamon and sugar on her body. Draco would never in a millennium admit it to neither his friends nor her brother but he was falling in love with her, if not already fallen.

"-that right Draco?" Pansy's voice broke through his thoughts like a shrill screech.

Draco snapped his gaze away from the platform to his friend who was hugging one of his arms, "What?"

"I asked if your parents were going to host another ball in the spring" Pansy rephrased her question into a statement, "Are you feeling alright Draco?"

"I'm fine" the blonde Slytherin answered as he tugged his arm out of her hug.

Pansy pouted, "What's wrong Drakie-poo? Tell me" she replied as roamed to fingers up and down his arm in a seductive matter.

Draco slapped her fingers away from his flesh and took a few small steps away from her, "Nothing's wrong" he replied, _except I can't spot Magnolia_.

"Come on" Blaise broke in, "There won't be any carriages left if we keep standing here".

With a sigh, Draco began to follow his friends but before they all left, he turned around one last time to see if he could spot her but to no avail.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A WEEK LATER.**

A week had went by quicker than Draco expected and throughout the week Draco had done his best to try to find Magnolia amongst the Ravenclaw student body. He managed to hear her voice amongst the others in the Great Hall at meals and in the hallways between classes but being a Slytherin, Draco couldn't just walk over and openly interact with her with the entire school present. Draco needed to find her and get her excluded from everyone.

It was two days later that Draco was able to find her and she was alone. Draco found her in the library returning a large floating pile of twenty or so books. He couldn't help but hold his breath at the sight. She was just as beautiful as before only this time there was no cold atmosphere to cause a blush-like appearance on her cheeks. She was still a sight to behold. Being the sneaky Slytherin that he was, Draco hid in the shadows as much as he could and followed her until she went into a more private part of the library where he could speak to her in privacy.

In the shadows, Draco watched her move with grace and beauty only Muggle ballerina dancer could. Her hips swayed back and forth with a small wiggle that he was sure she wasn't aware of, which caused the uniformed pleated slit skirt to move like loose leaves blowing in a gentle wind. When she walked, her silky raven hair swayed with her hips. Draco's breath caught in his throat when he saw her stop to go on her toes to push one of the books back in it's proper place on the shelf. He couldn't stop himself from leaving the safety of the shadows to reach up and help her push the book.

From underneath his hand, Draco felt her hand tense before it relaxed again. She pulled her hand out from under his and turned to face him.

"Hi" he said quietly to keep anyone else from hearing his voice.

"Hi" she responded in the same quiet tone, "Thanks, for...you know" she gestured towards the bookshelf.

Draco allowed the ends of his lips to curl in a small smile, "No problem. Why are you putting the books back? Just leave it for the librarian".

"I kind of am the librarian" she responded as she continued to put the books back in their proper places with Draco following, "I volunteer here and in return, Madame Pince gives me access to just about any book in the library...even in the Restricted Section".

"You know, I've been looking for you since school began after the Christmas holidays ended. You've been a very hard person to find".

"Well, perhaps you didn't look hard enough".

"Maggie, about the kiss..."

"How much did you get for the kiss?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"From the Daily Prophet. How much did they give you for the article-or maybe it was a photo-"

"I never talked to the Daily Prophet".

Magnolia stopped placing the books away to look at him, "Of course you spoke to them. Why else would you kiss me? Unless it was a dare".

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Why would I be dared to do something like that or talk to the Daily Prophet? You're not making any sense here".

"Don't play stupid Malfoy. All of the guys do it".

"Wait, are you telling me that all of the guys you shared a kiss with was because it was either for a bet or for publicity for the newspaper?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Isn't that what I said? I swore that was how I explained it" Maggie responded as she rolled her eyes and went back to putting the books away.

"I don't want you that way. I don't want to use you, there's not need for me to do that" Draco replied as he followed closely behind.

"I suppose not. You've got have cornucopia of money and fame that accompanies it" she said as she slid another book in its proper place before she turned back towards him, "Which makes me cogitate why you would do what you did".

"Because I wanted to" Draco replied as he stepped closer to her, "Didn't you feel something in that kiss?"

"No, of course not" Maggie lied and placed the remaining three books in their proper place, "It was just a kiss".

"Just a kiss? You kissed me back Maggie".

Draco know she was lying. He could tell by how much passion she put into their kiss.

Maggie turned around to face him once more but not with the same amount of confidence she once had, "All that was a chemical reaction in the body. Two hormones called Dopamine and Oxycontin, become active in the brain react to the physical touching of lips (1) mmf-"

Maggie didn't get to finish the scientific explanation because as fast as a snake can strike, Draco used one arm to wrap around her waist, pulled her against him and pressed their lips together. His lips were just as gentle and soft as the first time that they kissed by the shore of the Black Lake.

Magnolia couldn't help but react to the sweetness of the kiss and reacted the same way as she did by the shore. She allowed to once stiff lips to soften and encouraged him to place more passion and eagerness into the kiss with her mouth as she raised her arms to wrap them loosely around his neck.

In the safety of the quiet excluded section of the library, Draco ravished Maggie's luscious lips with soft nips and sucks as he cradled her smaller and more feminine form closer to his. Draco's body was warm and inviting. The kiss was hot and intoxicating.

Even though the kiss was enchanting and breathtaking, Draco made himself pull away. He watched with a smirk on his lips as Maggie blinked open her closed eyes.

"Still just a kiss?"

Maggie silently raised a hand to her lips in thought. Was what she felt still just a chemistry reaction in her brain? Or did she really feel something for him?

Her hand lowered from her lips and rested on one of his arms that encircled her.

"No. Definitely not just a kiss".

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Since Magnolia's admittance of her attraction to Draco, she and the Slytherin Prince have been stealing both quick pecks and slow tongue twisters in secrecy. May it be between their classes in the shadows of the corridors or in an empty section of the library.

The two sent messages by owls that were not known to others in order to keep their relationship away from students who would cause an uproar. But if any of their nosy friends thought they should know what the messages said, a spell was placed on the parchment to make the lettering change into what the nosy friend wanted to read, that way, the actual message would be kept between to two young secret couple.

Both Draco and Magnolia hoped that their secret affair would last until Lord Voldemort had enough strength to fight in his war himself, or until both them and the Wizarding World was ready for them to admit their love.

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:** (1) I'm not sure if that is how the two hormones activate in our brains.


End file.
